


Living on a screen

by Amber_Flicker



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Car Chases, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Group chat, Hamilton References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Flash appearance in chapter 5, The Snarts Do What They Want, The pipeline aka hell, This is ridiculous, appearing in chapter 3, do not take it seriously, references to many ships but probably no actual ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: crazy=genius has created a chatroom. SilenceIsViolent: Oh god no.





	1. Let's start a fire

_crazy=genius has created a chatroom._

_Allthatglitters has joined the chat_

_boo has joined the chat_

_ColdNeverBotheredMe has joined the chat_

_naturaldisaster has joined the chat_

_SilenceIsViolent has joined the chat_

 

boo: a chat!! yay!

SilenceIsViolent: But why?

crazy=genius: bc it's fun

naturaldisaster: yeah lighten up hart

SilenceIsViolent: Fuck you, Mardon

boo: 'lighten up' says the man who likes to walk around brooding like a moody teen

ColdNeverBotheredMe: Calm down kids

_ImAnEternalFlame has joined the chat_

ImAnEternalFlame: what're we talking about

Allthatglitters: They're fighting micky <3

ColdNeverBotheredMe: As usual.

SilenceIsViolent: As if none of you ever fight. 

ColdNeverBotheredMe: I do what I want. 

Allthatglitters: So do I ;)

crazy=genius: rules are for boring ppl like piper

SilenceIsViolent: eXCUSE ME-

boo: Hart, please

boo: no more fights today :(

SilenceIsViolent: ...

SilenceIsViolent: _Fine_

ImAnEternalFlame: fire.

boo: what about it

ImAnEternalFlame: we need more of it.

naturaldisaster: lets go start one yeah

ColdNeverBotheredMe: Don't you dare-

_ImAnEternalFlame has left the chat_

_naturaldisaster has left the chat_

Allthatglitters: Better go after them, Lenny

ColdNeverBotheredMe: Goddamnit

_ColdNeverBotheredMe has left the chat_

crazy=genius: hell yes this is gonna be great lets get the popcorn

_crazy=genius has left the chat_

Allthatglitters: Might as well

_Allthatglitters has left the chat_

SilenceIsViolent: I am surrounded by idiots.

boo: let's go, Hart

_SilenceIsViolent has left the chat_

_boo has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done. I don't make the rules.
> 
> I have a couple chapters already written, but this story will be marked as complete since it's not something I plan to work on outside of any sudden bursts of inspiration. It's more stress relief than anything. This doesn't mean no more chapters will come, just don't expect much.


	2. Do you wanna pull a heist, len?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

_ColdNeverBotheredMe has joined the chat_

_Allthatglitters has joined the chat_

_ImAnEternalFlame has joined the chat_

_boo has joined the chat_

 

Allthatglitters:Do you want to pull a heist len

Allthatglitters: Come on let's steal something!

Allthatglitters: We haven't gone out in 2 months

Allthatglitters: I wanna have some fun, maybe get a golden ring~!

_SilenceIsViolent has joined the chat_

SilenceIsViolent: ...No.

_SilenceIsViolent has left the chat_

Allthatglitters: Things have gotten boring, since the Flash appeared

Allthatglitters: and made you strike a deal~

boo: is she...

ImAnEternalFlame: She is.

Allthatglitters: Do you wanna pull a heist len, please let's go pull a heist len,,

ColdNeverBotheredMe: Okay, Lise

Allthatglitters: Let's go, guys!

_The chat is empty._


	3. this is where you say "hey, trainwreck"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of LoT s1. You know the episode. Lisa is running the Rogues in Len and Mick's absence. (and under the idea that len keeps in contact with her through the chatroom. just go with it.)

_10 days ago_

_Allthatglitters has started a private chat with ColdNeverBotheredMe_

 

Allthatglitters: Hey, jerk.

Allthatglitters: This is where you say "hey trainwreck"

Allthatglitters: That time travel nonsense finally keeping you too busy to talk to your sister?

Allthatglitters: It's been 5 hourssss

Allthatglitters: Are you ignoring me??

 

_8 days ago_

Allthatglitters: Lenny

Allthatglitters: Talk to me

Allthatglitters: You always answer. 

 

_6 days ago_

Allthatglitters: You'd better not be in a coma or something

Allthatglitters: I'm kicking your ass when you get back here.

 

_3 days ago_

Allthatglitters: This isn't funny anymore.

Allthatglitters: I'm worried about you. did I do something wrong? are you mad? did you lose your phone?

Allthatglitters: ...

 

_1 day ago_

Allthatglitters: please answer. call me. come home

Allthatglitters: it's been over a week

Allthatglitters: i need to know you're okay

 

_Today_

Allthatglitters: lenny...?

Allthatglitters: you're not coming back, are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Why is it whenever something happens...

_ColdNeverBotheredMe has entered the chat_

ColdNeverBotheredMe: What's this I see on the news?

boo!: we /may/ have went out to get coffee and it /may/ have ended in chaos

SilenceIsViolent: What she means to say is that yes, it ended badly

SilenceIsViolent: We weren't trying to cause trouble. It just happened.

ColdNeverBotheredMe: What, exactly, happened.

SilenceIsViolent: They got Mark's order wrong.

boo!: you can guess what happened then

ColdNeverBotheredMe: Mardon threw a tantrum with powers involved and the police got called.

SilenceIsViolent: Yes

_crazy=genius has entered the chat_

crazy=genius: why didn't you invite me

crazy=genius: i wanna be in the car chase too

crazy=genius: why would you leave me out like this? i thought you <3 me piper

SilenceIsViolent: ...When did I ever say that? 

SilenceIsViolent: Bringing you out would have definitely caused trouble.

crazy=genius: but you guys caused trouble without any help from me

SilenceIsViolent: ...

_Allthatglitters has entered the chat_

Allthatglitters: ooh relationship drama *lurks*

boo!: hey lisa

boo!: hartley you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend??? ur dating axel?

naturaldisaster: wtf sicne when

boo!: mark don't text and drive

naturaldisaster: sry

SilenceIsViolent: No. I'm not.

crazy=genius: oh really~

SilenceIsViolent: fuck you

boo!: oh my god you made him stop giving a shit about punctuation no one has ever done this,, let me buy you a drink

crazy=genius: that would be nice

boo!: and while we're talking let me offer you some free advice

naturaldisaster: tal k less smile mroe

Allthatglitters: I'm confused

boo!: we watched Hamilton last week! it was hart's turn to pick

boo!: holy sh it mark don't crash the car

Allthatglitters: You should see Lenny right now

Allthatglitters: he just sighed

Allthatglitters: he has his "i'm done" expression

ColdNeverBotheredMe: Just lose the cops before you come back. We don't need the safehouse compromised.

SilenceIsViolent: We're not idiots, of course.

boo!: they're soooo far behind us

_ColdNeverBotheredMe has left the chat_

boo!: anyway back to hart dating axel?

Allthatglitters: Yes~ tell us more

SilenceIsViolent: All this from some offhand comment from Axel?

boo!: we know the truth Hartley, no more denying it! 

SilenceIsViolent: SCREAMS 

_SilenceIsViolent has left the chat_

boo!: do you think he realizes that he's still in the car with me

boo!: no escape

boo!: n o 

boo!: e s c a p e

_boo! has left the chat_

crazy=genius: is it just me or is she really scary

naturaldisaster: its not j st u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe _this_ is the first thing I'm posting this year.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for future chapters feel free to leave them in the comments. No promises that I will do them, though.
> 
> (Also, I don't know if it needs to be said, but Mark's lines have typos on purpose because he's driving.)


	5. *hacker voice* i'm in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would possibly want to hack this mess of a chat room?

dontkillmyvibe: no more secret evil plans here! you've been hacked by DA VIBE

Themanisnonstop: You just blew our cover

crazy=genius: nah. we could see you in the userlist.

crazy=genius: welcome to the party

crazy=genius: we have references and drama

boo!: And discussion of hart's love life :P

SilenceIsViolent: Don't bring /them/ into it, too.

dontkillmyvibe: e.e

dontkillmyvibe: /you/

SilenceIsViolent: Didn't you realize I'd be in a ROGUES chat room? Oh, wait, of course not. You wouldn't.

boo!: burn

dontkillmyvibe: gettin sick of ur shit, rathaway

SilenceIsViolent: I wasn't the one who decided hacking us was a good idea.

SilenceIsViolent: Which, by the way, you only managed because I /allowed/ it.

crazy=genius: yeah your hacking is kinda messy

SilenceIsViolent: Don't interrup t Axel.

crazy=genius: sorry for interrupting your lovers' spat

themanisnonstop: wait stop

SilenceIsViolent: EXCUSE ME?

dontkillmyvibe: of all the fuckign

boo!: I found my new ship

naturaldisaster: what is it

SilenceIsViolent: I make you speechless, Cisquito? It's okay, happens to everyone.

dontkillmyvibe: fuck you

naturaldisaster: oh wait I get it

Allthatglitters: oh my g o d

Allthatglitters: but also consider: goldenvibe

boo!: :O

dontkillmyvibe: did u... make a ship name for us???

SilenceIsViolent: Lisa why

Allthatglitters: You like to name things, I thought i'd try it too~

Themanisnonstop: yeah NO

_dontkillmyvibe has added snoqueen to the chat_

dontkillmyvibe: help me

dontkillmyvibe: make it stop

snoqueen: What is going on here?

Themanisnonstop: they keep flirting with him

Allthatglitters: As if you have a problem with it

SilenceIsViolent: No one can stop me.

ColdNeverBotheredMe: Stop causing problems, Piper.

SilenceIsViolent: Fine.

naturaldisaster: 'none can stop me' he says, and yet

snoqueen: Cisco why are you starting drama with the Rogues?

snoqueen: If you really wanted to be part of the chat I could've added you

ColdNeverBotheredMe: You're quiet over there, Flash.

Themanisnonstop: What IS this

Themanisnonstop: Does this happen all the time???

ColdNeverBotheredMe: Welcome to the Rogues chat room. Chaos.

dontkillmyvibe: you

dontkillmyvibe: you knew baout this and didnt tell me caitlin? how dare?

Allthatglitters: oh cisco~ It wasn't her fault

Themanisnonstop: /These/ are my criminals I stg

Themanisnonstop: arrow doesn't have these problems

boo!: flash I think we need to have a talk about ILLEGALLY IMPRISONING PEOPLE

naturaldisaster: yeah

snoqueen: Forget I mentioned it

dontkillmyvibe: um no? we need to talk about this

Themanisnonstop: caitlin have u been talking to the rogues? 

Themanisnonstop: how long

snoqueen: um

Themanisnonstop: we couldve been keeping track of them sooner

SilenceIsViolent: As if we'd talk about anything important in here.

dontkillmyvibe: we'll see

ColdNeverBotheredMe: No, you won't. Axel?

crazy=genius: way to ruin the fun, cold

_crazy=genius has blocked dontkillmyvibe, Themanisnonstop from the chat_

Allthatglitters: But not you, caity

snoqueen: :')

boo!: ;)

ColdNeverBotheredMe: ...

crazy=genius: ugh fine

_crazy=genius has blocked snoqueen from the chat_

Allthatglitters: D:<

Allthatglitters: you ruin all my flirting!! 

Allthatglitters: how am i supposed to date people i shouldn't with you around

ColdNeverBotheredMe: They can't be in the chat. Go break into STAR if you want to mess with them. 

_crazy=genius changed ColdNeverBotheredMe's name to flirtblocker_

flirtblocker: ...You know, I'm not even gonna do this.

_flirtblocker has left the chat_

Allthatglitters: ...

SilenceIsViolent: Well then.

boo!: mark why don't /we/ have a ship name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen.


	6. ...is a dish best served without cold's knowledge

SilenceIsViolent: Listen up 5s, a 10 is speaking.

crazy=genuis: did hart just use a meme

SilenceIsViolent: It fit.

boo!: what is it?

naturaldisaster: talk to us

crazy=genius: you wanna go out and get into some fights??

boo!: don't encourage him.

boo!: don't encourage /yourself/

crazy=genius: you're no fun, boo

crazy-genius: we're fightbuddies you gotta let us do our thing

boo!: fightbuddies?

SilenceIsViolent: Don't ask. It just... happened.

naturaldisaster: we still don't know what you want ??

boo!: yeah

SilenceIsViolent: We need to talk about what we're doing on movie night.

SilenceIsViolent: Something that won't end in a total disaster like last time.

crazy=genius: we're still banned from that movie theater

boo!: idc as long as we don't watch anything in a small padded room :)

naturaldisaster: same

boo!: #trauma

naturaldisaster: they are fightbuddies, but we

naturaldisaster: are shared trauma buddies

SilenceIsViolent: ...

crazy=genius: y know, why don't we go fuck up the flashs night instead

SilenceIsViolent: Seconded.

naturaldisaster: thirded

boo!: then it's decided,,

_boo!, naturaldisaster, and crazy=genius have left the chat_

SilenceIsViolent: This is not an activity that will end without disaster.

_SilenceIsViolent has renamed the chat REVENGE_

_SilenceIsViolent has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the pipeline.


	7. Mick's Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mark is useless in the kitchen, Len only uses emojis when it will unnerve people, and Mick is done.

ImAnEternalFlame: m ardon

ImAnEternalFlame: the fuck did you do to my kitchen

naturaldisaster: I

natural disaster: tried to make dinner

boo!: what happened??

ImAnEternalFlame: ...

naturaldisaster: it's not /that/ bad, we can get a new stove

_ColdNeverBotheredMe has entered the chat_

ColdNeverBotheredMe: What did you do now? Mick is staring at his phone angrily

SilenceIsViolent: Look in the kitchen.

ColdNeverBotheredMe: Ah.

boo!: is mick going to say anything

naturaldisaster: should I hide, snart

ColdNeverBotheredMe: :)

boo!: behold, the ominous smiley face

SilenceIsViolent: I'd say it was nice knowing you, Mardon, but.

boo!: rip

naturaldisaster: b e t r a y e d by my own friends

ImAnEternalFlame: meet me in the pit, fucker

_ImAnEternalFlame has left the chat_

boo!: did mick just /meme/

naturaldisaster: I, can't tell if he's serious or not because yes he did

SilenceIsViolent: When does he say anything he doesn't mean?

ColdNeverBotheredMe: He was serious :)

naturaldisaster: i don't deserve this

boo!: what did u even do

naturaldisaster: accidentlly started a fire on the stove

naturaldisaster: tried to use rain to put it out

naturaldisaster: which made it worse so now the stove and the ceiling above it are destroyed

SilenceIsViolent: You idiot.

naturaldisaster: like you could do better! youve never cooked a day in your life

SilenceIsViolent: Lies.

_boo! has changed naturaldisaster's name to disasterboy_

_disasterboy has left the chat_

SilenceIsViolent: Is Mick actually going to set him on fire, though?

ColdNeverBotheredMe: He's in for a two hour long lecture about fire safety and how to use kitchen appliances properly.

boo!: oh, good

Allthatglitters: The lesson s to stay out of mick's kitchen

boo!: how long have you been here?!

Allthatglitters: when my drama detector goes off, I lurk

SilenceIsViolent: No secrets are sacred in the chatroom.

ColdNeverBotheredMe: True.


End file.
